The present invention relates to the field of less lethal impact munitions. In particular, the invention relates to an adjustable range impact munition which can be deployed at a selected one of a plurality of different engagement distances (ranges).
Less lethal impact munitions are used to redirect, control, or incapacitate subjects (people), or to mark. Impact munitions can deliver blunt force effects, a marking/irritant composition, or a combination of both payloads. Impact munitions can be designed for use with individual or multiple targets. They may be designed to be skip fired in front of or adjacent to the target, or to be aimed directly at the target's center of mass.
Each particular round of impact munition is designed and constructed for use at a specific operational range. The range is selected to provide maximum effect without compromising target safety. This operational range is built specifically into each round, by varying the amount of propellant in the round or by altering the containment or shell base configuration. This process allows manufacturers of impact munitions the ability to offer the same type of round in multiple operational distances.
While providing similar rounds with different ranges broadens the overall product capability, it forces an end user either to carry multiple rounds, or to carry a single round that may be either ineffective or unsafe because it may be used at an unintended range. Either scenario is undesirable.